Calendario de Cumpleaños
Pongan su firma y el dia para saber en que mes cumplen. Es muy facil y así uno sabe en que mes y dia cumplen, solo sigan las instrucciones. Forma de colocarse #Pon el dia de tu cumple en la sección del mes que cumples. Ej: Agosto: Dia 13 #Pon tu firma al lado del dia de tu cumple y listo. Ej: Agosto: Dia 13. Archivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif¡El editor mas divertido! Dejame un mensaje o lee mi sagaArchivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif 18:32 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Enero *Día 21! Archivo:SUICUNE_I.gifVisitame... Archivo:GLACEON_I.gif Deja un mensaje Archivo:Zorua_Icon.gifPero lee mi saga ;)Archivo:UMBREON_I.gif 19:31 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *DÍA 8 DE EERO.SE APROXMA 1313 Pili c: Febrero *Día 13 Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 20:11 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 11 [[User:Dark PikaDex|''~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 21:58 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Marzo *Marzo 13(y si se olvidan como en este año les pego chicles en la cabeza ED)Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!]] 22:46 14 oct 2011 (UTC) *17 de Marzo link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'''Campeonempoleon]]link=User blog:Campeonempoleon Abril *Día 2 Archivo:Oshawott_NB.gif El detective Oshawott y su ayudante minccino 18:36 12 oct 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Oshawott_NB.gif *Dia 8 [[User:Dark LUGIA098|''@Lugia]] 'antes conocido como hydreigon525' [[User talk:Dark LUGIA098|¿Quieres algo?]] [[User blog:Dark LUGIA098|Comenta]] [[Tridi dex|Visita mi dex]] [[Pablo|y mi oc]] [[Clan Pokefanon |C.P]] 18:40 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 11 El mejor Dios. *Dia 12 Archivo:Delcatty_Pt.pngLa fan Nº1 de Delcatty Archivo:Delcatty_Pt.png *Dia 19 Archivo:Machop_mini.gifLa B manda Archivo:Machoke_mini.gif Archivo:Totodile_mini-1-.gifY si piensas que no decimelo en la cara Archivo:CROCONAW_I.gif Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Por favor ve mi serie Archivo:Brutotó_2.png Archivo:Abra_mini.gify participa en mi concurso Archivo:Kadabra_mini.gif 17:50 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Mayo *Dia 24. El Maestro del Suspense 18:36 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 7. El ranger total Archivo:Primo Ranger Mini.pngY su fiel compañero StarlyArchivo:Starly mini.gifY su pequeño RoggenrolaArchivo:Cara de Roggenrola by Pokemon-Diamond.png 17:07 13 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 28. †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 13:51 14 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 8 Archivo:CHARMELEON_I.gifJuan! Quieres dejarme un mensaje? Quieres ver mi serie? Archivo:Juan_cuadro.png *Día 18 Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 17:23 15 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 27 Archivo:Purrloin NB.pngArchivo:Skitty NB.pngArchivo:Meowth NB.png¡Conocedme!¡Hablad conmigo!Archivo:Purrloin NB.pngArchivo:Skitty NB.pngArchivo:Meowth NB.png 17:27 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Junio *Dia 1ºUltra Gallade 22:03 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 5 Archivo:Mini_mew.gifEsta epoca es tan dulce. Hay gente [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|que no lo cree, pero '¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Mini_mew.gif 22:18 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Julio *Dia 8 ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 15:12 13 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 14.Master pokemon 2000 17:28 15 oct 2011 (UTC) 17:21 15 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 26.Mudkip Andrés 18:59 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Agosto *Dia 13. Archivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif¡El editor mas divertido! Dejame un mensaje o lee mi sagaArchivo:Tepig_Caminando.gif 18:32 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Septiembre *Dia 16 no es tonto quien pregunta,sino que el que no pregunta 18:38 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *El de arriba O3O Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah''']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 20:07 12 nov 2011 (UTC) *Día 19 GotrunksMegaGuerrero 15:16 14 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 29, the aura is with my... 15:01 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 29, XxCashxX By the power of Thunder! 22:32 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Octubre *Día 13 Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 18:56 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 22 Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 22:19 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Noviembre *Dia 16 Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:00 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Dia 24Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gifte gusta pachirisu 18:05 17 oct 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif Diciembre *Día 14 Aqui va la firma ¿no? 14:58 13 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 12 santisgo 19:01 12 oct 2011 (UTC) *Día 19 мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 18:35 12 oct 2011 (UTC)